Love, What is it?
by Clean writer
Summary: The Smashers have finished off Tabuu; everyone's favorite mercenary is the blunt, hard headed, and Loveless person there. What happens when enemies start attacking? Find out for your self. Mostly Adventure, Mystery, some Crime, a little romance. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** Well, hello people! This is Clean writer! I haven't wrote in a while, so here's is my new story. Just a note: The events in RD (as well as the appearance and age of Ike) have transpired. No Flames! Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

**Link's POV: **Once we defeated Tabuu, I went to Zelda and said, "Through our many adventures, I think I am in l" I didn't finish because Ike interrupted in a low growl, "Don't say it Link!" However, Zelda caught what I was going to say until Ike interrupted. "Oh, I love you too." The we softly kissed.

"REMOVE YOURSELVES NOW!" Yelled Ike.  
"Well then." Peach said, then kissed Mario.  
"I AM GETTING TIRED OF ALL THIS AFFECTION!"

"What's gotten into you?"  
"ENOUGH OF THIS LOVEY DOVY NAIVE NONSENSE!" Then he left. We all shrug then we do some more kissing and hugging.

**Ike's POV: **I can't make sense of it! We defeated Tabuu, everything was back to normal. They are so naive. They believe in love and romance, two things that I don't believe in. Once Master Hand recovers from Tabuu's mind controlling spells, and the injury Tabuu gave him, he will resume matches, and tourneys.

**Samus's POV: **Well, we defeated Tabuu and we can finally rest. Well, I have to keep on the lookout for men in blue racing helmets, and men with utility belts, and black suits. They are always trying to flirt with me. I usually give them a good kick and a punch: they leave me alone. I have never fallen in love, and I never plan on falling in love either. I heard some yelling earlier, so I went where I though it took place, only to find Link and Zelda in a goo goo eye lock. Same with Mario and Peach. I asked them, "What happened?"  
"I was telling Zelda how I felt about her. We then started kissing. Ike was yelling something about us removing ourselves, then it was about him being tired of all that affection, then he said something about Love and it being naive nonsense." After his explanation, I saw a man about as tall as Ike. He had a black cloak on, so I couldn't tell if it was Falcon, or Snake. He turned around and I saw that he had on a pair of sunglasses. There would be no need for Falcon or Snake to wear sunglasses. He came over to us and said, "Have you seen a guy with that wields a two handed sword?"  
"Ike? Yes, I saw him go that way." Zelda Pointed the way Ike went out.  
"Thanks." and then he walked off without another glance or word. That was odd.

**Ike's POV: **I saw someone in a dark cloak. I noticed him right away. His name is William, but most of us call him Will. He comes from a place similar to my home land. He is 21, same age as me. He is also the same height as me. He also wields a two handed sword with one hand. I met him a while back in Crimea. I hope he joins brawl. I saw him come over to me. He said, "Ike, we need you back at the fort for a few days. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, seeing as how you are exhausted from Emissary. But Dr. Victor is planning on attacking the village near here."  
"Alright, let's go." We then exited unnoticed.

**At the Fort: **Most of the group was there. The ones missing were Marth, and Link. Me and Will started talking about the old times. Then we also talked about Dr. Victor. "Remember when I told you what George Victor did to me?"  
"Yes." Our conversation continued. Then suddenly, the Operations Messenger rushed over to us.  
"Sirs, I am afraid I've got bad news."  
"What is it?" We both said in unison.  
"Dr. Victor is moving in on the villages."

* * *

**Well, I currently have two OC's. I will for sure have more! You will learn about William and his dark past in the later chapters! Dedicated to all you Zelda/Link, and Peach/Mario fans. More pairings may come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am! Sorry to you who waited desperately for the next chapter. You will learn about Will's past eventually. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. I only own Will, and Dr. Victor.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **We rushed to the small village know as Hatton: the main village. The surrounding villages are: Greenwood village (by Greenwood Lake), Allen's woodlands, Trenton, Sunset point, and last but not least, Oak village. All these villages are close to Hatton. When we got there we saw a few fires. The fire men had buckets full of water. While they extinguished the fires; me, Will, and Link (who came over just before we left) went in search of Dr. Victor's band of warriors. He wouldn't have sent his full army. We also kept our eye out for injured villagers. We came across the small portion of his army. They were about to murder a recently married couple. However Will yelled, ''Leave them be!" The warriors turned and saw three of us. They all grinned evilly, for we were out numbered. But they didn't know our strength. We fought them off, only killing if we had to in order to stay alive. Other than that, we let most of them run away with nasty wounds. We had a few nasty ones ourselves, but for the most part, our wounds were small cuts. After our victory, we helped the wounded villagers. It turns out that a few of them were severely wounded. Most of them, however, just had a few minor cuts and 1st degree burns. We do our part, then we go and talk to the mayor. "John, what happened?"  
''Well, first it was peaceful, then these armed warriors came in and started causing havoc to the village. Unfortunately, our militia wasn't strong enough to fight, those that did are either dead, or seriously wounded. When I heard of the intruders, I ordered all women and children to hide in the safe houses in the village and the other villages close by. I can't understand why they attached us though, we have nothing they would want."  
''Dr. Victor wanted us to defend the area so he could ambush us. As we were fighting the small group of his army off, I could see another 20 men behind a set of bushes ready to attack and take us hostage, so I left and sent them away with some nasty wounds." Will said in a low voice so only Link and I could hear.  
"Now it is time to give the all clear signal. Thanks for your assistance." We nodded and went back to the fort. Then we talked about why Victor was attacking the villages. "You remember what I told you about what Victor did to me?" Me and Link nodded. "Well, at first, Victor wanted me to suffer the pain of my poor decision. But when it came to us foiling his plan to take control the region and kill innocent civilians, he will use any military tactic to execute us so he will succeed." Then Marth popped up,  
"Link, you may want to stay inside, Zelda's looking for you."

**Zelda's POV: **I am worried sick about Link, even though he has all his gear. Peach, Zelda, Lyn, and Marth are helping me search. Then Marth said, "I will go look over this way." Then he left. We searched everywhere. We couldn't find him. "Zelda, I am sure Link will be alright. Besides, Ike must have gone with him." Samus said. She didn't have romantic interest in anyone, so she wouldn't know how worried I am. Then Mario came found us. "Thank goodness I found you, Daisy was wondering were you all went."  
"You mean Daisy came back to the Mansion?!" Peach exclaimed. Then we all went home.

**Samus's POV: **I don't understand why Zelda is so worried. I bet Link will be fine. Ike as well. Not that I like him in 'that way'. When we got back, Snake and Falcon were fighting over me. I muttered to myself,"Idiots." And then I whacked them my Plasma Whip. Then I followed Zelda and the others.

**Marth's POV: **Once I was certain they weren't tracking me, I went towards the fort. Once I got there and told Link about Zelda, and then I told Will that I couldn't distract Lyn long enough to escape. He said, "I can understand." Then we all talked about our plans. Then Will and Ike got up and left, for they knew that me and Link were about to talk about our romantic lives, something they don't have/and despise. "Well, did you kiss her?"  
"Yes I did. Did you kiss Lyn?"  
"Yes." Then we went on about how cute/pretty/beautiful/ and attractive they are.

* * *

**How was that? For your information: Lyn and Marth were in a different area than Zelda, Link, Peach, Mario, and Ike. And Ike and Will are pretty much alike. I ought to finish describing Will. Will: Hair style/color: Spiked, Black. Height: 5' 11" Blade: Althalos (Much Like Ragnell[Can only be wielded by a certain person]) Personality: Quiet, Blunt, loveless (he does have a sharp moral sense [much like Ike]), Serious. Sprint away if you make him mad. He will also punch a door open, the door will fly off it's hinges(you will have enough time to clear because you will hear a harsh knock), and then the door will hit the wall and bounce back and go back to it's original position. Sometimes he will knock lightly and open the door. But that's sometimes. Well, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay. Here is chapter three. Please note, that many of my fanfics will give you more detail of Will. Will will also be in Smash Bros and not. So the fanfics with Will, will either have him in Brawl or not in. Without further ado, Here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **Once me and Will left upon knowing what those two naive people will talk about. Then we talked about our lives and things of the past. Then the mayor came running through, He said, "Will, my daughter and the other children have been kidnapped." Upon hearing this, Marth and Link got up and we all went into Hatton. We guessed that Dr. Vic sent his men to kidnap them. So we headed over there to gather what information we could. John offered to pay us but Will declined. We hold a high moral code. We don't accept payment for rescuing children. We set up camp and had dinner.

**Zelda's POV: **I am really scared. Link hasn't returned yet. Neither has Ike nor Marth. It's odd. He just disappeared. Samus tries to comfort me by saying, "He'll be alright Zel. He is really strong and can handle himself out there. I have no doubt that he's alright. He must of wanted to be alone for a while."  
"BUT IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS ALREADY! YOU CALL THAT AWHILE?!" Then I started crying. Samus left muttering something under her breath. Then Peach came over. "Link will be alright. He must be outside camping somewhere near by." That helped, but it wasn't enough.

**Will's POV: **We split into groups of two. Me and Ike went north; Marth and Link went south; the mayor and his wife went east; and one of the childrens' parents went west. We spotted the camp after 2 miles. We decided that we would go back and get the other two once they returned to the campsite. However, they captured me. They almost got Ike too.

**Ike's POV: **I ran back to the campsite when the other two were. I told them what happened then we all went back in the direction I came. Then Will came over to us. He said he would explain later. We used our cheer, "All for one and one for all!" As we did this, we touched our swords and they all glowed a little. Then we charged at them. Once we got rid of them all, we reached the prison tent where the kids were held captive. We released them and they showed us where they hauled the mayor's daughter, Alice. I have heard that see is great with a Bow. I think she also uses throwing knives for target practice. We found the Blonde-haired young woman who is about 18. We release her and then we go back to camp for the night. Tomorrow, we will head back to the fort.

**Will's POV: **Once we get to the camp the mayor and the others were so excited that the kids were safe. The kids explained what happened, "We were having fun with Alice," At the mention, Alice was blushing, "when suddenly these guys with swords and armor came. Alice tried to fight them off, but she was no match for them, so they grabbed us and took us away." We left after that to talk.  
"Dr. Vic's trying to bait us. Those villages need to better train their militia groups. You think we could get Snake to come and train them?"  
"Ya, I bet we could." Then after a bit of chatting we went back. We all walked back to the village. Then we left for our campsite. We cooked some food and then ate.

**Zelda's POV: **I am worried sick. What if someone would have killed him? What if he was being held captive against his will? Lyn is scared too. Samus tries to convince us that Link and Marth are alright, but it doesn't work.

**Samus's POV: **It amazes me how worried Lyn and Zelda are. I know that Marth and Link are alright. But I too am a little worried about Ike. I only like him as a friend, but still, I care for him. I know that Ike is strong enough to survive out there, but I am wondering if he is dead or alive.

**The next day (Ike's POV):** We packed our stuff and went back to the fort. Once we got there, we hung our equipment on the racks. Then Will stated, ''It's time for you guys to head back to Smash Mansion. Get some rest. I'll get you guys next time I need you." We nodded, and we put our bags in our personal closet. Once we arrived at Smash Mansion, Lyn and Zelda were running and tackled Marth and Link. Samus walked over to see Link and Marth get tackled. "WHERE WERE YOU?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Then I said, "We decided to go camping, so I found the place to camp, then Link went to go find the fire wood, then Marth came over with our dinner."  
"Well, next time let us know okay?" Both Zelda and Lyn said in unison.  
"No guarantees." Me, Link and Marth said in unison.

* * *

**Well, Sorry for the long forever wait. It's hard with school now in play. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. Please let me know of errors. Please R&R. I really like your feedback. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Link's POV:** I decided to go patrol with Will. When we went by the mayor's house, we stopped by to talk. Alice greeted us and started flirting with Will. He, however, doesn't pay attention to her flirting as he doesn't know what she is doing. Will said, "John, has anything happened to the village?"  
"No. Nothing yet." So we left and went to the other villages, nothing happened. So I went back to Smash Mansion. There I was greeted by the love of my life. She tackled me and started kissing me.

**Ike's** **POV: **I have recently thought about the past. It is autumn. Not too long before Christmas, in which Zelda has invited us to her castle. I bet Dr. Victor will be heading to Hyrule. I have gone to talk to Will about this. He said he would find somewhere near the castle as Dr. Vic will try to take the castle. I have noticed that Link and Zelda are getting really lovey dovy. Same for Peach, Mario, Lyn, and Marth.

**To Christmas Break:** We traveled to Hyrule and then went into the visitor rooms. Just to make sure I wouldn't have to hear their naive nonsense, I said, "Alright, I will sleep outside." However, Zelda wouldn't let me. Dang it! I am glad that Zelda said, "Boys in the visitor rooms, girls with me." Now I won't have to hear flirting while I am trying to sleep. Once we got our stuff in our rooms, I was dragged by Link, Marth, and Mario to Zelda's room to see the gals. I was hoping for a peaceful moment to train. Luckily, The three naive idiots were talking to their 'Soul mates' so I could slip away and go train. I got to train like I did before I went to Brawl. It felt nice. Then suddenly, Marth, Roy (don't ask me how he got here), Link, Mario, Zelda, Lyn, Peach, and Samus came outside and were wondering what I was doing. I told them, "Training." Then I continued. Marth, Link, and Roy dragged me back to the palace. Then Zelda kissed Link, Peach kissed Mario, Lyn kissed Marth, Daisy kissed Luigi. I sprinted out of the area. I actually left the area. I found a area where I could not be disturbed. Then I trained.

**Samus's POV: **When I saw all them kissing, I suddenly thought about Ike. I had been teasing him about his soft side to children, and about the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend. _Had I been__ flirting with him? Am I falling for him? No, I couldn't could I? _I pushed these feelings aside. Then Link noted, "Ike's gone." I looked and I finally noticed. He is probably training. I can't worry too much. Christmas Eve is tomorrow.

* * *

**So, How was that? Sorry of the shortness of this chapter. Just so you know, In Fire Emblem RD, The Goddess Ashera and Yune are appendages to what I and we Christians believe is God the Eternal Father, His son, and the holy ghost. In my interpretation of applying Fire Emblem to the real world Christian wise: The lord made Goddess Ashunera (who split into the Goddesses Ashera and Yune) to watch over and protect Tellius. So, in reality, they worshiped the lord through worshiping Ashera and Yune. Same concept applies in the other games. It may be complicated for you to understand. If you need a further explanation, please PM me. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Yay! Watch out for fighting, flirting, and a blunt Mercenary commander. Also, Samus ought to watch out for two flirty knuckleheads as she is trying to clear her mind and read her emotions. Please note that Ike has found somewhere to sleep for Christmas. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB, SSBM, or Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

**Ike's POV: **I found this nice spot. I shall stay there. _A couple of weeks ago, everyone that I came with, with the exception of me, went shopping for presents for each other. I don't believe in celebrating Christmas that way, all we did was remember the creator of the goddess Ashunera who split into Ashera and Yune. That creator also created us. _

**Flashback (Nobody's POV): **Zelda, Link, Lyn, Marth, Peach, Mario, Samus, Roy, Luigi, and Daisy all went to the markets to buy presents for one another. Ike didn't go. He knew that there was no need for him to buy presents. Back in Tellius, all They would give would be weapons. Sometimes wood work. "Do you think she'll like it?" Link asked Mario, as Link was looking a a necklace.  
"You bet she will."  
"I think he will like this." Zelda said, as she was looking at a knife. Once everybody had a present for every person save for the person buying the gift, ran to the check-out and went back. As it turned out, there as a modern mall close by Hyrule.

**End Flashback.**

**Samus' POV: **Today is Christmas! To my surprise, Ike has not turned up. All well, We all rush down to retrieve our presents. I noticed Zelda and Link kissing after they opened their gifts. I noticed that Ike had 10 gifts. One from each of us. He gave us a few wood projects he had made a couple of days before. He hid them under the tree. Each project had the recipient's name on it. I wonder where he is. After that, we all had breakfast. Then we played a game of Truth or dare. After that, we went to our sleeping quarters. They talked about their love lives, I thought about my emotions, I keep on thinking about a blue-haired mercenary. I guess I am thinking about as to why that mysterious man came asking for Ike.

**Ike's POV: ** I bet they found my projects. I am happy I chose to sleep out here. I then decided that I would go back to the castle. When I got there, every one asked where I was. I told them that I was out and about. They sent me to the tree, I grabbed my wrapped presents and put them in my sleeping quarters. Afterwards, we had lunch. Link was making goo goo eyes at Zelda. I rolled my eyes and sat over by Samus. She looked deep in thought. I can hardly blame her. I am thinking about what I will do once Dr. Victor is dead. I will probably loosen up a little. Maybe fall in love, get married (in the future). I also thought about what Will will do. I presume he will join Smash. After all, he has nowhere to go. Then my thoughts drifted to Samus. _What was she thinking about?_ After lunch they played Who is your Crush? which, I guess it was a made up version of Truth or dare (without the dare part). I went off to my training spot.

**Peach's POV: **We went off to say who we liked as friends, family, and soul mates. Samus said, "I like everyone here as friends." I thought, _Does she like us all as friends, or is there a red head, a blue haired mercenary, a racer, or a brown haired fighter she likes? I doubt she would like Falcon or Snake, seeing as how she has refused their invitations to go on dates. Roy just seems to childish for Samus. Ike would be perfect! Their personalities match. The only question is does Samus like Ike, and vice-versa. _I asked, "Samus, could I speak with you alone?" She agreed and we excused ourselves. "Samus, do you like some guy more than a friend?"  
"I am not sure. I tend to think about Ike. I don't know why."  
''Well, I think you are falling in love."  
"Me? I doubt it. Although, I may be falling in love." Our conversation continued.

**Flashback (Will's POV): **After our encounter with Victor, we went back to the stronghold. I am pondering, _It always happens, when me, Ike, Link, and Marth link our swords, they glow slightly at the top. I wonder why. All of our swords hold some magical powers. _I talked to the others, "I have noticed our swords have a glinting light blue when we do our 'All for One and One for All'. Although, it only glints at the top. I thought of another thing. Instead of saying 'All for One...' lets say, 'Swordsmen Unite!'" Everybody agreed. We went to our next battle. We tried it, our swords gleamed all the way to the hilt. We were shocked. After that, we fought. Our skills were sharper than before. We were stronger than before.  
**End Flashback.**

Ike returned. And everyone went to sleep that night.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school, sports, and work. I will type when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter six. You will find out what a goofball like Roy (no offence to you Roy fans, it's just, Roy seems a little to immature to me. He's 15, Ike's 17, then 20. You can also tell, I haven't played Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones (or the one Roy is featured in) But Roy's personality as I can interpret is of immaturity, as Ike is more mature than his age. (He's ageless)) will do to the guys and girls. Also, I will struggle to write with School, and work. Golf is almost over. Review if you will. I like your feedback. No Flames. If you don't like this story, don't read it. If you don't like any story, there's no need for you to write trash about it. Just don't read it. Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's. Also, the reason I use bold in the story is to show a transition in the story (Flashback, POV's, Time change, Place change, etc.) and if you are and Ike/Samus fan, look up my other stories, and continue to read this one, and look up my community (It's called IkexSamus). I really encourage you to write your opinions.**

* * *

Roy took all the guys, who were asleep, into Zelda's room, where the girls were also asleep, then he put Ike next to Samus, Marth next to Lyn, Mario next to Peach, and Link next to Zelda.

**Ike's POV: **I woke up to find that I am next to Samus. How did I get here. Samus woke and said in a soft, startled voice, "What are you doing here?" I replied,  
"Good question." Then all the girls except Zelda wake up and ask the guys next to them the same question. Then Zelda wakes up, "What are you guys doing here?" She asks,  
"Says the person who was sleeping next to a guy." Marth said. She looked over and noticed Link, and asked him.  
"Hun, I don't recall sleeping here, how'd this happen?" I figured it out.  
"Ask Roy."  
"What, you all look great."  
"ROY!" Me and Marth yelled. He ran away,  
"Link, you, me and Marth will go after that idiot." We went down to get Roy, but Will ran over to us,  
"Hurry, lock Roy up! We got to face Dr. Vic." We locked Roy up.

"Swordsmen Unite!" We did our cheer. Then we went to battle.  
"Ike, Marth, Link, cover me, I am going after George." Then he went, as he went, he cleared a path way I followed close behind. Then Will got there, they fought for a while, until Vic stabbed Will. Then Victor ran away and hid. Will said, "Calling all recruits. Calling all avalable forces. Ike, get Marth to keep the girls at a safe distance, once Dr. Victor's army sees the recruits, they will retreat." I went and did as Will instructed me. It turns out that the girls were trying to get out there, but Marth and Link held them back. The recruits came and Vic's army retreated. Once that happened, I ran over to Will, he was unconscious, but still breathing. I carried him over to where Zelda could use her healing spells. As it turns out, Alice came with the group. She saw William unconscious, and she ran over to his side. Will now peacefully rests, unfortunately Zelda was only able to stop the gash, so William will be in pain for a few days.

**Zelda's POV: **I felt bad that my magic could only stop the bleeding.

**Ike's POV: **Now time to deal with Roy. I will be sure to add extra pain. After a little beating, we all decided to have lunch. After that, we went over to where we laid Will, for a few moments, he was resting. Then suddenly, he eyes open, he tries to get up, but I could see him wincing from the pain. "Don't try to get up, you will only hurt yourself." Will obeyed Zelda. He suddenly spoke, "Dr. Victor will be at it again." Suddenly Alice, who was crying in her sleeping quarters ran over and hugged Will. "I don't wanna see you get killed like that again."  
"Actually, that was injured, Vic. will have to deliver a ton more blows to kill me."  
"So, how did this whole predicament begin?" Samus asked.  
"It all started a long time ago. But I will tell when I feel a little better." The gals all agreed. I asked if me and Will could have a talk in private. Everyone complied, Alice a little reluctant to leave Will's side. When we were in the all clear, I asked, "How did he give you that bloody gash that you had before Zelda patched it up?"  
"Once I got to Victor, we battled for a while, a few minutes before that gash came, Vic had some of his men distract me by trying to kill me. I fought them off, then Victor's blade went into my skin, deep."  
"What will you do once Victor is killed?"  
"I don't know, I honestly have never thought about that. I might join Brawl, or go back and find my sister. And who knows, I may go find her and take her with me back to Brawl. And you?"  
"I think I might fall in love. After all, the only thing that keeps my emotions different from those guys' emotions is this long battle." Then I left Will to his peace. As it turns out, Samus is deep in thought.

Then Will said that he felt well enough to tell the story, "A couple of years before I met Ike, I was the mercenary commander of the Robert Mercenaries. Robert, my father, organized the mercenaries then he died, leaving me to lead them. My mercenaries were the best. Their names were Brian, Alex, my sister Ashley, Abigail, Sam, Luke, Darrel, and Leo. One day, we got a job, it was from an unknown person, he said, 'I have been robbed.' I was a suspicious and so, I talked with my mercenaries, they said we should go help. I told my sister to stay behind. I had a itching suspicion about all this. Then we left. The guy to us where he wanted us. Suddenly, we were ambushed, we readied ourselves, but we were outnumbered by a ton. We were dragged away captive. I saw that same man that told us he was robbed. They forced us to dig these big holes the size of us. Then he stood us up. He had guards hold us. He took a lance and started shooting us in a line, I was at the other end. He had our weapons stashed a few yards away from where I was, I broke loose and grabbed my blade, he tried threatening me by saying, 'I'll shoot.' but when I never backed down, he threatened to give a even more painful death to my mercenaries, so I backed down, I didn't want them to have more pain then they already had. He continued, the he came upon me, and he just laughed. I had my head bowed, ready to be shot. But he never did, then he sent me back without my sword, I will tell you how I got it later, I returned to the stronghold, she wondered where the others were, I told her what happened, she was mad at me for allowing them to go. The main reason was because she was in love with Alex. She wouldn't talk to me for a few days. I was deciding what to do. I then decided that she ought to be raised as royalty. We were friends with the royal family, I asked them if they'd take care of my younger sister. They agreed and offered me a place. I declined. I gave my sister a hug and then left. I went back to the fort, grabbed a few things I needed, then burned the place down. After that, I went to the area that they held us captive. I snuck in and grabbed my blade, Althalos and then left. I traveled on boat until I came to a unrecognizable area. I later met Ike as I was exploring this new land. He told me this was the contient of Tellius. I met the Greil Mercenaries, and became part of them. Until a couple years back, there was no trace of the man I found to be George Victor, or Dr. Victor. Once he became active in the advanced societies, we went into the future and Ike joined Brawl. Ever since, I have been out to kill him. You don't know how painful it is to loose almost all of your mercenaries. The nightmare often haunts me."

**New years' Eve: **Today is the last day we are staying at Zelda's castle. Tomorrow, we must go back to Smash Mansion. We had a jolly good time. Samus looked even more in deep thought. I can't tell what she's thinking.

**The next day: **We left Hyrule, and headed to Smash Mansion. Once we got there, I went into the training room and trained. We had a jolly good time. I decided to open my gifts. I opened them. There were a few useful things.

**Samus's POV: **I hate coming back. Snake and Falcon haven't stopped their flirting, or fighting over me. I often zap them, but it does nothing. If Ike likes me, I may ask him to stop this nonsense Falcon and Snake are in. I am in love with Ike.

* * *

**Well, Samus loves Ike, but does Ike love Samus? All you Ike/Samus fans stay tuned, you never know what will happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, Here is chapter 7. Conference day! The date I am writing this falls on General Conference. I will update when I can. Golf finishes soon. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Samus's POV: **I don't know why but I asked Ike about Victor, he said, "Once he is killed, I will settle down and I might fall in love." So that means, he doesn't love me yet. He might and he might not. I tell myself that he will love me. I then stayed with Ike to watch this Broadcast of The Church of Jesus Christ of Ladder Day Saints. Our religion. After that, I went and found my friends. I can wait for my hero to fall for me. When I found my friends, they talked about girly stuff. I left. I don't care for girly talk. That's why I hang out with guys. I found Marth training in the room. I didn't see Ike. I asked, "Marth, have you seen Ike?''  
"He went patrolling."

**Ike's POV: **Me and Will, who is still in pain, went on patrol. There were minor issues going on. Like cats running away. There was no activity from Victor. I told Will to rest. With great reluctance, Will complied. I left him to rest. I was lost in thoughts. _Why does Samus always look in deep thought? Why am I even thinking about her? I couldn't recall any problems that she has told me about recently. _Suddenly I thought about me and her kissing. _Why would I kiss her?_ I set my thoughts aside.

**After a few nerve wrecking days for Link (Link's POV): **I shall propose to Zelda. I couldn't live without her. I was considering waiting until Victor was dealt with, but I decided to propose. Zelda came in looking confused. I said, "Zelda, you are the one and only person that could touch my heart. So, will you marry me?"  
Her voice came exciditly, "Yes!" she then tackled me and gave me kisses. We set the marriage date in two months. That gives us enough time to invite Zelda's friends.

**One Month later(Will's POV): **I talked to Ike, "Ike, you and me have been through a lot together, it's time to take on Victor once and for all. I would go alone, but I feel like I will need you by my side. Will you go with me?"  
''Yes." We left a note for our friends, I also left a personal note for Alice. It read, _Dear Alice, I know you may disagree with my reason, but I have decided to go take on my enemy once and for all._ I also wrote a little bit more. Then we departed.

Once we arrived at the fort, we grabbed our equipment. I was half tempted to burn it down, but I didn't. Knowing that it would come to good use if we survived. Now time to go for the search. We went on the journey and then set up camp.

**Samus' POV: **I looked and found a message from Will and Ike. I read it and my heart sank. I ran to tell the others. "Look at this!" They looked and beheld the message. _Dear Link, Marth, Lyn, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Samus, Luigi and Daisy, It has come to our attention that Victor must be dealt with once and for all. So Me and Ike have decided to go and contend with him. If we don't return, then know we will be in the spirit world. Don't even try to follow us, for the path could contain danger. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay safe, Sincerely, William Robert, Link's, Marth's and other fighter's commander._ "We must go after them, we can't change their decision, but we can hope they turn up." I said.  
"I agree, if William dies, life will have no purpose for me!" Alice put in. I bet that was because she had feelings for William. So we all agreed, we would talk to Master Hand, grab some camping equipment, and go in search of William and Ike. We will leave tomorrow at sunrise.

**Ike's POV: **Once we set up camp, we talked about our tactical plans. Then we ate and went to sleep. Once I woke up in the morning, I saw that Will was making breakfast. We estimated that it would take three days to get close to Victor's hideout, and all night to rest up. Then we would leave camp and take on Victor. We ate breakfast, then we talked. "Well, since we are in the process of defeating Victor, I think I have fallen in love with Alice. I talked to Link and he said that she has been flirting with me, what ever that means."  
''I think I am in love with Samus, a month and a few days back, I had these images in my head about Samus, then a picture of me and her kissing." After that, we packed up and went on the trail again.

**Samus' POV: **We took went by foot, after all, it would be better that way, however, at night fall, we wished we would've brought the Ford. We saw ground broken, so we guessed that Ike and Will slept here last night. Miraculously, Link found a map that was left somewhere. X marked Victor's hide out. Link said it was a copy left in their fort.

* * *

**Well, Ike does love Samus. But will Ike be able to confess his feelings towards her? And will William be able to confess his feelings toward Alice. Stay tuned you fans!**


	8. Chapter 8-The Journey

**Well, here is a the journey from day 1 to day 3. Multiple POV's. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this fanfic except my OC's.**

* * *

**Day 1:**

**Will's POV:** "Well, Ike, let's go grab our camping stuff, then hit the road." Once we arrived at the fort, we grabbed enough food for 7 days and a morning, then grabbed our light weight stuff. I asked Ike to grab the map. "Should we burn it down?" I asked once we had all of our supplies.  
"No, if we are lucky enough to live, it will come to great use." So we didn't burn it up. Then we went on our journey.

**Samus' POV: **Once we decided what we were doing, I went to talk to Master Hand, "Sir, we need to go look for a couple of people, may we use the light camping stuff?"  
"Certainly." So he gave me the stuff we needed. Once our search party was ordered, we went over the plan. Me, Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Marth, Lyn, and Alice are in the search Party. We will leave the next day.

**Day 2: **

**Ike's POV: **I woke and found that Will had breakfast was ready. After talking about our recent love experience, we packed up and left. "We will fight past the guards, which, I doubt will be many, for he wants to kill us himself, so he will have his guards only tire us, however, thanks to our recent training, we will have lots of Endurance." Will had said.  
"Well, if we do survive, we tell them our feelings?'' I asked, referring to Samus and Alice.  
"Yup. Say, has Roy matured?"  
"Yes, he is not that childish goofball anymore. You would've sworn the real Roy was abducted by aliens, if there was such a thing. Roy is actually like a mix of me, Link, and Marth."  
"Good." At about 5:30 we arrived at the next area we planned on sleeping at. Will started the fire and got cooking. I wrote Ike+Samus in a heart I drew in the ground. Then I swept it away. Will finished cooking and we ate. Afterwards, we talked for a while. Then we went to bed.

**Samus' POV: **At sunrise, we departed. Roy came along with us. He isn't that childish, immature person anymore. So we let him. As we walked, we talked. Then we stopped for lunch. Then we walked again, figuring that we would be there soon. At sunset, we ate and pitched our tents, there was a little sag in the area, we guessed that this is where Ike and Will slept yesterday. We ate and talked a little more. According to Link, it will be a three day trip. We went to bed.

**Link's POV: ** I am glad I grabbed the copy of the map I had. We went by foot to look less suspicious. We got there, ate, talked, and went to bed.

**Day 3:**

**Will's POV: **I woke pretty early to cook, but Ike beat me to the punch. He already had breakfast going. We talked some more, then breakfast was ready, we ate, packed up, and traveled some more, the hike has gotten easier, considering we have lighter stuff to pack. We talked as we went along our way. Because of the lightness of the load, we were able to go faster, we arrived at our destination at noon. So, we pitched our tents and got lunch ready. We talked as we did this. Then we ate. We decided to grab some supplies for our campfire that night, Then night fell on us. We cooked dinner, and ate it, then we went to bed. Tomorrow, we would make the short walk to Victor's hide out.

**Zelda's POV:** We cooked breakfast, and then ate, afterwards, we packed our stuff and went to the next destination. We talked as we went along our way. Then we stopped for lunch. After Lunch, we hiked the rest of the way. It was about 5:30. So we unpacked, cooked dinner and we talked, once we finished eating, we went to bed. Tomorrow we would make the final hike.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Will William and Ike survive, or will they end up in the Happy Hunting Grounds (heaven)? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9-The Encounter

**Chapter nine, the encounter/ travel. I will be able to write more often, since golf is almost over. Any suggestions for new stories? Please PM me if you do. I would like to thank all you readers for the encouragement to write by reading and Reviewing. This won't be the last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Will's POV: **Today we will take on Victor. We have waited a long time for this. I woke early to cook breakfast. Ike woke when I finished. We ate. Then we went the way to face Victor.

**Samus' POV: **We woke up at approx. 7:00 a.m, We ate breakfast, then we hiked. I wanted to talk to Alice. As we went along, we all talked about future plans. Then we reached the area about noon. So we cooked, we found some other camping stuff there. We guessed it was Ike's and Will's. Once we got there, I went to talk to Alice.  
"Do you think William is dead?"she asked me.  
''No, he is really strong, I bet he'll survive."

**Ike's POV: **We arrived at the castle. I had to admit, it looked nice. It belonged to a rich person who wanted to make an museum. I looked at Will, asking, "Ready?"  
"Ready." We went in. Just as Will suspected, Victor's guards were surrounding us. We fought them off. We were a little tired. We journeyed until we found, "Victor." Will said in disgust.  
"Mwwhahahaha, Finally at last! I will have the pleasure of removing your heads."  
''Not likely." Then Will unsheathed his sword, "Victor, this battle is between you and me." Then Victor unsheathed his sword.

**Will's POV: **_Brian, Alex, Abigail, Sam, Luke, Darrel, Leo, Please help me! _After my silent prayer, I started the battle. Victor slashed at me, but I dodged and encountered. The battle went on for a while, both of us hacking, slashing, dodging, recovering. I felt Brian's intelligence, Alex's strength, Sam's endurance, Darrel's recovery, Leo's skill, and Abigail's love and care, all as one. Then my wounds lost too much blood. I heard Ike yell, "Nooooooo!" and my mind went blank.

**Ike's POV: **"Noooooooo!" I yelled. Then I unsheathed my sword and went to face Victor. Our battle didn't last long, for Victor lost too much blood. I took advantage of this and killed him. I heard his last breath. I went over to Victor, and I covered his wounds with some bandages I had. I could tell he was still breathing.

**Will's POV: **I saw my mercenaries. I was joyed. They greeted me, then we watched as Victor was killed.  
"I wish to stay here with you guys."  
"But you haven't fully fulfilled your destiny."  
"Victor is dead. What more could I have to do on earth?"  
"Look." I looked and they took me to where Alice was alone. She was drawing my name and hers, then she drew a heart over it. "You need to be there for Alice." Then they showed me my sister. She looked sad. "Your sister is sad because she hasn't seen her brother." I finally understood that I had more to accomplish in my days.  
"You are here so your body can rest for a while."  
"Will I ever get to see you again?"  
"Yes, we will always be there for you." They then faded, I could see only darkness for a moment. Then I saw light. I looked over and saw Ike.  
''Ike." I said weakly. He looked over and said, ''Thank goodness your alright. You look all well." I looked, I could no longer feel pain. I knew that the healing worked. So me and Ike headed back to our camping area.

**Samus' POV: **I could faintly see two people, Ike and Will. I ran back to camp to tell everyone. Were all joyed. When they got back, they hadn't a look of surprise or confusion. "I thought we told you guys to stay home."  
"You did, but we decided that we would find out if you would've lived." I said.  
''That reminds me, Samus I have something to tell you, in private."  
"Alice, I would like to talk to you too." Will said. Once me and Ike were alone he said, "Samus, I know you're in love with me. I thought that I wouldn't ever fall in love, but before I left, I had some thoughts about you, and then I fell in love with you." My heart was over-joyed when he said those words. Then he softly kissed me. Tingles went up and down my spine.

**Alice's POV:** I listened to Will. My heart was skipping beats when he said, "I am in love with you." Then we lightly kissed. After that we went to the others, our hands linked. Ike and Samus' hands were linked also. ''So, you told her?''  
"Yup." Then we had a party.

**Ike's POV:** I didn't want to attend the party, but Samus convinced me. I decided that I would train as usual. I will never know what will happen.

**Meanwhile, in Victor's hide out: **"Our Leader's dead."  
"We might as well pick new leader."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter nine. How was it! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy working and playing Fire Emblem: PoR. You Roy fans will find that he will be paired anyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten. Sorry for the delay, I have been having fun keeping the Greil Mercenaries alive on the battlefield. Who will the leader of Vic's army be? All you Ike/Samus fans, start writing those stories. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. **

* * *

**Will's POV: **After a good night sleep, we packed up and left for the last phase of the trip, going back. We get to our previous campsite at noon. We decided that we would stay, after all, I wanted to be around Alice for a while. And Ike wanted to be around Samus for awhile. Alice reminds me of Abigail. I don't want to get married yet, however, I will get married eventually, this feeling of love has only been around for awhile.

**Ike's POV: **Samus was curious about my homeland, so I told her a little bit about it and told her that sometime I would take her over to Tellius and show her the laguz and the Land itself. I also told her about Queen Elincia. She seemed interested in the laguz and their old hatred against beroc (human). I want to marry her eventually, this feeling is all so new to me, I won't marry her until I know if we were meant to be.

**The next day: **Will cooked some breakfast and we ate. Then we packed up and went to our other camp stopped for lunch. Then we got to our old campsite at dusk. Then we had dinner. I talked to Will, Alice, Samus, Zelda, and Link. Then we went to bed.

**Meanwhile: **"I think Zafaro, Victor's son, should be our leader."  
"All hail Zafaro!"  
"As commander, I will make sure Will and Ike die, and we, will rule this land and the continents of Tellius, Akaneia, Elibe, and Elenor." There was a whole bunch of cheering.

**Will's POV: **I woke up early to find that Alice was preparing to cook. I said, "I can cook if you want to rest."  
"No, I can and will cook, not even you, William Robert, can stop me." I laughed slightly. I let her cook; Ike woke up, so we went to do some sparring. Once breakfast was ready, all the team had woken up and were ready to eat. We ate in silence. Then we packed up to get to our previous campsite. We had lunch at approx. noon. Then we arrived there at about 5:00. We ate, then we went to sleep.

**Skipping to the end of the journey: **We racked up our stuff and then we went back to Smash Mansion. Master hand asks me if I would like to join, "I would like to, but I think I will have to sleep on that, I have a feeling that I will need to attend to a few things before I join."  
"I understand. Alice, would you like to join?"  
"Yes, I'd love to." I know I will join once I get my sister. However some bad news popped up.  
"Sir, Victor's son is going to kill you and Ike, and take over this land, and Elenor, Tellius, Akaneia, Elibe, and then, if he can get a big enough army, Hyrule." I knew there was something going on.  
"Well, he won't kill us. Maybe if we all go back to our homelands, and you royals gather a portion of your army, I will gather my mercenaries and see if Queen Elincia, and the other nobles on Tellius will help. Mario you and the others stay here, The people who will need to go are William, Link, Marth, Roy, Lyn, Zelda, and Peach; Samus, would you like to join me?" Ike asked. She nodded rather excitedly. I shall return with Ike to Tellius, then, after this business is officially finished, I will return to Elenor, and grab my sister. If she isn't married yet, I know that one single person, a certain redhead, will be perfect for her.

**A few days later (Ike's POV): **We arrived at Tellius, it looks just as I remember, Samus is amazed our technology (in which we don't have any) I had her dress as one of us, so she didn't stand out, She looked a lot like a civilian of Crimea. We went over the mercenary stronghold, then I got tackled by Mist, Samus gave me that look (the "I'm not the one?" kind of look), I said, "Samus, this is my sister, Mist. Mist, this is Samus, my current love interest." After I said Mist was my sister, Samus' look brightened up.  
"Well, it's about time that Ike, the all so serious one, the one who caught the eye of a woman in a merchant company, Leader of the Greil Mercenaries, finds a love interest." Titania joked.  
"Well, we have some business to take care of."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been playing PoR, working, and the fact that I have a play I am in doesn't help. I will update ASAP.**


End file.
